The Evolution of Malware
The Evolution of Malware is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *11-year old Gwen Tennyson, past Albedo and past Azmuth make their debuts. *Eye Guy makes his debut. *Diamondhead makes his debut. *Feedback makes his debut. *Stinkfly makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11-year old) *Gwen Tennyson (11-year old) *Azmuth *Albedo *Malware Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (x2) *Feedback *Eye Guy *Stinkfly Plot - A group of gangsters are surrounding 11-year old Ben and Gwen behind an abandoned factory - Gangster Leader: No where to run now, huh? Gangster 1: This is whatcha' get when you mess with us, kid. Ben: You think I'm afraid of you? - Ben smiles in an evil away - Gangster Leader: Any last words before we finish you off? Gwen: You really think you can finish us off? Gangster 2: Pretty sure. Ben: Then it's settled. Game on! - Ben transforms into Diamondhead - - Gwen casts out a spell to create a hurricane - - The gangsters were trapped in the hurricane - - Sharp diamonds began to emerge from the ground - - Gwen stops the hurricane causing the gangsters to fall - Gangsters: AAHHHHHH!!! - The gangsters land on the sharp diamonds and meet their death - - Ben transforms back into his human form - Ben: And that's what you get when you mess with us! POOF! - Ben and Gwen disappeared - - Scene ends - - New scene shows Azmuth's laboratory - - Ben and Gwen were transported there with a bright light - Azmuth: Welcome. Ben: Azmuth? Gwen: Well looky here, it's the brilliant little frog guy. Explain why you've brought us here or I'll destroy you... Azmuth: Malware is coming. Ben: Malwho? Albedo: He's a corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph... Gwen: And you brought us here, why? Azmuth: I need you to stop it. Gwen: No way, frog. I'm not listening to you... I'm out of here! See ya on Earth, dweeb. - Gwen teleports away with her magical powers - Azmuth: We don't need her at all... Ben: Exactly, now where's this Malware thing? - Albedo points at the entrance - Albedo: Right behind you. - The entrance 10 metres away behind Ben explodes and the red corrupted Malware enters - Malware: Azmuth! Azmuth: Corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph. Malware: You promised me you'll make me like the others! But instead, you used me as an experiment project! Azmuth: You're very unusual and unique. I can use you to make the next generation of weapons. Ben: Enough chit-chat. It's time for a feedback! - Ben transforms into Feedback - - Feedback runs towards Malware and punches him - - Malware generates a laser cannon on his arm and fires it at Feedback - - Feedback absorbs the laser energy - Feedback: Checkmate. - Feedback fires it at Malware - Malware: AGHHHHHHHHHH!!! Feedback: Need some energy? I've got some. Malware: Rrrr....I'll make you pay, Azmuth...I'll destroy Galvan B along with the other Galvanic Mechamorphs with the corrupted data in my body... Azmuth: Try. - Malware generates a jetpack on his back - Malware: As you wish. - Malware takes off, grabs Albedo and flies to Galvan B - Albedo: AHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!!!! - Ben transforms back into human form - Ben: Should we catch him? Azmuth: That would be our next step. Ben: It's time for Stinkfly! Azmuth: A Lepidopterran won't survive for long. Let us take a spaceship instead. Ben: And you're going to drive it? Azmuth: The auto-pilot will manage that problem. ~ Scene ends ~ ~ New scene shows Malware holding Albedo landing on Galvan B - Galvanic Mechamorph 1: Intruder Alert! - The Galvanic Mechamorph forms a laser gun with his hand - Malware: I don't think so! - Malware flies towards the Galvanic Mechamorph and corrupts him - - Galvanic Mechamorph turns red - Malware: If you find any intruders, destroy them. - Galvanic Mechamorph nods - - Malware flies to a nearby building and enters it - Albedo: Isn't that.... The Helix?! Malware: Why yes it is. Albedo: So you were the one who corrupted those Mechamorphs! The ones who stole The Helix! Malware: Yes, now go to work. Make me whole! - Malware puts Albedo inside The Helix - Malware: Hurry! - Albedo begins his work - ~ Scene shows the outer part of the building ~ - Azmuth's spaceship lands - - Azmuth and Ben exits the ship - Galvanic Mechamorph 1(which was corrupted by Malware): You are unauthorized to enter this building! Azmuth: Tennyson. Do your job. Ben: With pleasure. - Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Eye Guy - Eye Guy: Heheheh... - Eye Guy fires a big laser with the giant eye on his chest towards the Galvanic Mechamorph - - The Galvanic Mechamorph is destroyed - - Azmuth and Eye Guy enters the building - Malware: Ah, you are just in time, to see my evolution! I'm going to be complete! Eye Guy: Not if I can help it! - A group of Galvanic Mechamorphs (corrupted by Malware) stands between Malware and them and forms a wall to prevent Ben and Azmuth from reaching the Helix - - Malware stands under an energy transferring machine - Albedo: Firing in 3,2,1 - Albedo presses a button in The Helix - - The energy transferring machine powers up and shoots a beam on Malware - Malware: Yes!!! The power!!! - Malware's red lines on his body turn orange - - His body begins to change - - The orange lines turn yellow - - The machine stops - - The corrupted Galvanic Mechamorphs turn back into their original shape - - The Omnitrix times out - - Malware looks at Azmuth - Malware: How do you like my new form? Ben: Cool. I don't like the new yellow lines though. You should try green sometimes. Azmuth: So you are whole now? Malware: Hmm... I'm impressed with this new form. Azmuth: Tennyson, show me your Omnitrix. - Ben shows the Omnitrix to Azmuth - - Azmuth does something with the Omnitrix - Azmuth: I unlocked the unlimited power mode, now go for the Petrosapien form. Ben: Diamondhead? Umm... okay? - Ben transforms into Diamondhead - Azmuth: It would be nice if I could see Malware decorated in "diamonds". Diamondhead: Ah, I understand! Malware: Fool, you cannot defeat Malware! Diamondhead: I don't have to! - Diamondhead jumps and lands in front of Malware - - Diamondhead puts his hand on Malware's chest - Malware: What are you doing?! - Diamondhead's "diamonds" begin to grow on Malware - Diamondhead: I'm giving you the bling! Malware: NOOOO!!! - The diamonds grow around Malware and traps him - Diamondhead: Shine bright like a diamond. ~ Scene ends ~ ~ New scene shows Earth ~ ~ Ben was transported back to Earth by a portal in the sky ~ ~ Ben falls from the portal ~ Ben: Stinkfly! - Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Stinkfly - - Stinkfly flies away and lands on top of a building - - Gwen appears behind Stinkfly - Gwen: Miss me? Stinkfly: -_- ~ THE END ~ Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes